No title
by Pizza lover 86
Summary: C'mon readers! Want some humor? Want some drama? Romance? Action? Then come on in! My story will have all that plus OCs that bassically will be the boom of the story. Chapter two now on!
1. Needing OCs

**Hi people! I´m Pizza Lover 86 and yes, I'm gonna make a South Park fanfic. I wanna put my OC and I thought putting some more that you guys give me or let me borrow. Well, if you want your OC here, complete this and I'll see. No Mary Sues, please. Oh! And the boys´re gonna be two years older than in the series.**

Character's name;

Age:

Occupation:

Social class:

Hair (color, style, etc.):

Eye color (please be realistic. If it's an unnatural color, give a reason why):

Glasses or contacts:

Clothes (optional):

Favorite color:

Hobbies:

Skilled at:

Unskilled at:

What he/she thinks about him/herself:

Personality:

Type of body (short, tall, fat, thin, etc):

Skin tone:

Favorite music:

Least favorite music (why):

Favorite food:

Usual expressions:

Loves:

Hates:

Mother (name and small description):

Father (same):

Siblings (yes, no, description if yes):

Hometown:

Religion:

Any dark secret (yes, no, what if yes):

Optimist or pessimist:

Introvert or extrovert:

Manners:

Peculiarities:

Biggest accomplishment:

South Park friends:

Lover/crush:

How does he/she react to problems:

**It isn't THAT long, c'mon! :D**


	2. Closed

Alright people! This...thing is closed. I've already recieved some OCs and I think I'm gonna use them all. So, it'd be better if you don't send me more anymore because I don't want you writing all that list and not having your OC in my story. Sorry. But now that I have the OCs I'll work on the story, okay?

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter one

**Hi!**

**...**

**Too friendly? Yes, I know, internet always makes you seem cheerful even when you aren't. **

**Anyways, story starts! I'll put the creators of the OCs because...I dunno, I don't wanna be sued.**

**Val Roses, me. She belongs only to ME.**

**Talia Rivers, Poppy the Bunny.**

**Kalel Marie Emerson, KalelKitten.**

**Jason Hines, ImaginaryStoryWriter.**

**Byron Julius III, Some Unknown Guy (yes he wrote that).**

**Charlotte Karina, Demon Lord 5000**

**Bri Ciaphe, KennyDiedAgain.**

**Alright, now to the story:**

Chapter 1: Typical new kid beggining. Or prologue.

Beginning the story with a new kid in town is cliché enough, so starting the story with a _it was a snowy day on South Park... _would just rip your balls and throw them to the trash, right? So, we will begin the story saying...

"FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Cartman yelled. The yell was directed to a girl. She was wearing a grey unshanka that covered her hair completly, a red jacket and black pants; she also had green olive eyes.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and her laughed at the annoyed Cartman. She put her finger closer to the brunette's face and he jumped away.

"GODDAMMIT VAL! STOP IT!" he slapped her hand away.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" she exclaimed, half angry, half amused. Then Kyle, seeing the other two boys just laughed, decided that he had to play as the reasonable one.

"Okay, that's enough. Cartman, you stop screaming Val and slapping her; and Val, stop making Cartman smell your finger" he said firmly. The brunette boy was about to snap an insult at him when another question came to his mind.

"Yeah, where'd you put your finger?" he asked the girl "It seriously smells like shit"

"My belly button smells bad, I dunno why" she answered honestly, not something that she did often. Then she put her finger near Cartman's nose again.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!" he screamed with his weird accent "Sick!" he walked away just to bump with someone.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"Aye! Watch where you walk, asshole!"

"I wasn't even walking, you piece of-! Oh, it's you Cartman" the boy had short chestnut hair. His eyes were brown, he was wearing an orange jacket with black jeans.

"No shit, retard"

"Shuddup, fatass" he said in a teasing yet friendly way.

"Don't call me fat! I'm big-boned!" Cartman got closer to the boy in orange.

"What'cha gonna do?" the other continued his teasing, then he turned his head to the most likely daydreaming girl standing next to the 'big boned' boy "Hi Val" he waved his hand and smiled.

"'sup?" she said with a slight smile.

"Hey, guys" the brown eyed greeted the other three boys, who returned the gesture. Apparently, the boy was named Jason.

He had moved to South Park not too long ago, in the summer. He was skateboarding when he met the five kids. He remembered well how was all that crap.

_"Hey, new kid! Get out! This is our spot!" Cartman yelled. Jason stopped at the fat boy in the eye._

_"Why should I? This is a public place" he answered calmly. He noticed the boy in the blue hat and the...girl in the grey hat shook their heads no, as if knowing what came next._

_What came next._

_Cartman started throwing insults to the air and Jason, now pissed, pushed him and yelled him to shut up. Not much time passed when they started fighting. And well...the rest was history, even though Cartman was annoying Jason thought he was kinda cool, and the other four were really friendly, well, maybe except for the girl, she was usually cold. They started hanging out sometimes and there they were._

"Fellas! Fellas!" Butters' voice was heard though the hall.

"What's wrong Butters?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"I've heard that there's a new kid coming today!" he exclaimed. Cartman scoffed.

"Another one? We've got enough with Jason and your girlfriend!" he protested, the blonde boy blushed and rubbed his knuckles.

"She-she's not my girlfriend, Eric" he said looking down.

"Sure she isn't..."

"Hey, is it a boy or a girl?" Kenny asked, even though his hood made his voice sound muffled, everyone understood him.

"Well, I'm not sure Kenny. But I think she was a girl" Butters answered, Kenny jumped cheerfully shouting a 'Whoo-hoo!'.

The bell rang loudly and everyone had to enter to the classroom, Mr. Garrison's classroom. Yes, after having a whole year of boredom with Mr. Mackey as their teacher, the kids had Mr. Garrison again, it still was boring but at least they didn't learn much. As everyone passed by, Cartman made fun of almost every student that entered the classroom: Kyle for jew, Kenny for poor, Stan for hippie, Butters for fag, Wendy for bitch, and the list went on and on.

"Haha! And look! There goes the fat dude!" he said pointing to an indeed fat boy but not as much as Eric Cartman himself. He had medium-lenght dark brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black hoodie with jeans. He looked down embarassed.

"Cartman! Leave Byron alone!" Token said, defending his friend.

"Yeah, dude. Have you looked in the mirror?" Val asked, smirking teasingly.

"Veeehl! I've told you a million times, I'm not fat like that shit!" he protested, the girl just laughed and Stan apologized to Byron for Cartman, the guy was way too nice to be made fun of. He had moved to South Park two years ago, along with Val, though they didn't know each other, and he inmediately befriended Craig's group.

"Okay, class. Stop being lardasses and behave like adults for once!" Mr. Garrison appeared, he seemed pretty mad. He was glaring at them with pure hate "Listen, we gotta make this quick so I can give the class. We have three new students"

"Three?" Stan whispered to Kyle "Butters said it was just one"

"Well, maybe they're cool, we'll have to see" Kyle whispered back.

"I hope they're all hot girls" Kenny whispered to them both, grinning under his hood.

"C'mon in!" Mr. Garrison said and, as if making Kenny's wishes true, three girls appeared "Well, say something really quick so I can start with my class" apparently Mr. Garrison had some important things to say.

"Okay. Hi! I'm Bri Ciaphe. I hope we all can be friends" one of them said cheerfully. Her hair was long and blonde, it covered her left eye that was probably blue like the other. She was wearing an open black hoodie, a yellow shirt, black leggings and black shoes.

Then another girl spoke "Well, hello, I'm Kalel Marie Emerson...you can call me Kalel" she said smiling shyly but friendly. She had long brown wavy hair and ocean blue eyes, she was wearing a pastel pink sweater, black leggings too and brown combat boots. Finally the last girl spoke.

"Um...hi, I'm Charlotte Karina" she said quietly. She had dirty blonde messy hair under a grey chullo, a black coat with red neck and red gloves, grey snow pants and black snow boots. She also seemed to have heterochromia, since her left eye was green and the right was blue. She didn't stop looking at the floor.

"Fine, whatever now go-" Mr. Garrison spoke when Clyde raised his hand "No Clyde! Don't be retarded! You can't ask questions!" the brunette let his hand fall.

The three girls took their new seats and stayed silent as their new angry teacher talked about how awful babies were and how lazy and stupid they were going to be.

Apparently Mr. Slave and Big Gay Al had adopted a baby and Mr. Garrison was furious about it, so he centered his anger in babies and children.

Meanwhile, Bri was trying to get either Craig or Val into a talk, unfortunately for her she sat in the middle of those two, and neither of them were the most chatty persons.

"So, what was your name again?" she smiled at the boy in the blue hat.

"...Craig"

"That's a really nice name!"

"Whatever" the blonde sighed.

"Um, you didn't tell me your name" she said as she turned to the green eyed.

"Indeed. I didn't" she remarked without looking at her.

"Could you tell me?"

"I could, yes" she then looked at the blonde who was grinning at her with a cheerfulness so bright that, she could swear, maybe there was some glitter around her "...fine, I'm Val"

"Pretty name! It only has three letters like mine" Bri smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I noticed that" the blonde turned her head slightly to see Craig flipping her off, her cheeks turned red inmediately.

"Don't mind them, Craig flips everyone off, and Val doesn't talk too much unless she trusts you" Token reassured the blonde from behind her.

"Really? Well, thanks" she said smiling "Uhh..."

"Token. Token Black" **(N/A: What'd you do if you were Bri? I'd personally laugh, I mean, Token BLACK. He's black! Oh my God! It'd be so funny! XD) **he said friendly, Bri smiled at him.

"Thanks Token" the other two girls didn't talk, they seemed nervous. Kalel looked around once in a while, but Charlotte didn't even looked up from her desk.

Then suddenly the door hit opened, it was Mr. Slave and he was blushing in fury.

"Garrison!" he yelled, his usual sweet girly tone turned into an actually hard and kinda manly one, that turned Mr. Garrison on, but of course he didn't say it.

"Mr. Slave, what the hell are you doing in my class?!" he yelled, but instead of giving him a response, Mr. Slave pushed him.

"You tried to kill my baby girl!"

"I was making her **favor**!" he replied.

"Dammit Garrison! I get that you're jealous, but you have to let go! This is unhealthy!"

"I'm not jealous! That baby is gonna grow up to be a total freak all her life! You fucked up a **life**, Slave!"

They didn't yell much more, they went for the punching quickly. The kids first looked at each other not knowing what to do, but then they started cheering for the fight.

Half an hour later they were going out of school, Principal Victoria told them to go home early, since Mr. Garrison was not gonna give them any more classes, at least for the day.

"That was hilarious!" Cartman laughed, Val and Jason accompained him in that.

"I never thought Slave could fight" Val said grinning amused.

"Yeah! I think he broke some Garrison's teeth!" the boy in the orange jacket said.

"You guys don't see this is bad?" Kyle asked in a serious tone.

"Bad how? We got out earlier" Stan said.

"If Mr. Garrison hates babies and kids, he's gonna take it on us" Kyle cleared.

"Yeah!" Kenny supported, asking as he knew that.

"Dammit. I can't get any more bad grades, my mom's getting all paranoid 'bout it!" Jason complained.

"You guys...what if he gets physical?" Cartman asked suspiciously.

"Physical like what?" Val rolled her eyes, knowing a dumb answer was coming.

"You know, a beating-up teacher teacher...kid's traumas..." he moved his eyebrows in a matter-of-fact way. Val pushed his head back, smirking at her friend's stupidness.

"Grow up, Cartman" Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Mr. Garrison is crazy, but he's not a kid-beater" Stan supported.

"Though he **did **pay a contract killer" Kenny commented.

They kept talking about senseless stuff as they walked towards Benny's, then they stopped as they saw Craig's group sitting on their table: Craig-obviously-, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Byron and a girl. She had short brown hair, emerald green eyes, a puffy yellow jacket, creamy orange scarf, hat and gloves, brown pants and black shoes. She was also really short.

"Hey, what happened to Jimmy?" Clyde asked.

"He said he was busy, probably went out with his girlfriend" Byron answered.

"What're you doing here, Craig?" Stan asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'll take a guess and say sitting" Craig answered, putting ice cream into his mouth.

"Da fuck?! This is our table!" Cartman exclaimed.

"You can go to another one" Token said.

"But this is **our **table!" the fat boy insisted.

"And the rest are all full!" Jason defended.

"Well, we got here first" Byron said.

"SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH!"

"Don't mess with him, Cartman!" Clyde yelled.

Inmediately all the boys started to yell to each other, even Tweek. The girls meanwhile just watched.

"Hi Val" the shorter smiled.

"Hey Talia"

"You're not gonna yell too?"

"Nah, fighting ain't my thing. I prefer to tease and watch"

"Maybe we should stop them" Talia commented with concern.

She had moved a year ago. She wasn't very confident, so she didn't make friends quickly, but Butters did talk to her and they befriended in a short time. She usually didn't hang out with Craig's gang, but Tweek and Byron were her friends and they had invited her. Not to mention that a certain taco lover had invited her too.

"Say what?" Val asked in a monotonous voice, ice cream cup in hand, she hid behind a seat and threw it to someone, probably Token. Then she stepped behind Cartman and copied his voice and his tone "Take that yu ass-sooker!"

_Some time later..._

"I can't believe they kicked us out!" Kyle complained. All of them were covered in ice cream and other foods.

"Those sons of a bitch!" Cartman supported.

"At least they kicked them out too" Jason said, he was too covered in food but also he had bruises and scratches.

"Dude, you fought again?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I like Craig and all but if he was asking for it, he was asking for it"

"Well, I don't know 'bout you guys, but I had my fun" Val commented grinning.

"Now that you mention it, you're not dirty" Kyle said.

"Oh, you fuckin' didn't!" Cartman said.

"Yelling that I didn't won't change the fact that I did do it" she crossed her arms.

"What did she do?" Jason asked, the other three shrugged, they glanced one last time to the other two-their conversation turned into one about cheesy poofs-and went to separated ways towards their owns homes.

_Meanwhile..._

Kalel was standing in the bathroom looking dead in the mirror.

"My God, I'm so stupid..." she closed her eyes and let out a breath "C'mon, Kalel. This is a new town, you can't screw this up" she sighed.

"I'm home!" Bri exclaimed as she opened the door of her house.

"Hey kid, how was school?" a man, probably in his first twenties, blonde like her, blue eyes like her and covering his right eye asked.

"Great! I met some nice people in there!" she smiled brightly.

"Cool" he smiled too "No problems with you-know-what?"

"Absolutely none"

"Hi honey"

"Hi mom" Charlotte said as she entered to the car.

"How was school?"

"...fine"

"Made any friends?"

"Uh...no"

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. You'll meet someone nice"

"I hope so"

"Young lady! Why don't you greet?!" a strong voice was heard as Talia entered to the house running.

"Sorry! I'm home! Hi" she shouted as she ran upstairs.

"Prepare for ballet class!"

"Wait! I-I gotta take a shower! I'm all dirty in ice cream!"

"**WHAT**?!" Talia flinched at the loudness "I specifically told you that you were allowed to hang with your friends only if you came here and got ready for ballet class **in time**!"

"I'm terribly sorry mom! It wasn't my fault!"

"Don't stand there arguing with me, Talia! Go take the shower! And for God's sake be fast!"

"Son?"

"Yeah, it's me" Byron answered as he shut the door closed.

"BYRON!" a woman of dark brown hair and green eyes exclaimed when she saw the boy.

"Yes?" a man with light brown hair and blue eyes appeared from the kitchen.

"I meant our son"

"Oh, okay..." he walked away.

_Back to the motherly panic..._

"What happened to you?!"

"We got in a food fight with some kids from school"

"Oh. Stan's group?"

"Yeah, they aren't that bad, but y'know..."

"I know, By. Go take a shower"

"Sure"

"What''re you doing?" Cartman asked the girl by him.

"Eating upside down" Val answered. They were sitting in the couch-well, upside down for Val-both eating from a bag of cheesy poofs "Try it. Makes ya kinda high"

"Nah, I'm not a dumbass like you"

_Fifteen seconds later..._

They were both with their bodies in the couch and their heads hanging, eating the cheesy poofs and laughing in a dumbass-fashion.

_Ten minutes later..._

Okay, now they were both throwing up. Cartman in the toilet and Val on the sink.

"Bleeeeeeh!"

"Goddammit! Why'd you..." Cartman was cut by his vomiting "...make me do that?!" he yelled only to keep with his sickness.

"Fuck...you, T.!" Val yelled as she flipped him off while throwing up too. Cartman's mom would have a lot of cleaning to do.

"Hi!" Jason said as he closeted door with a kick. His dad-flat chestnut hair and dark brown eyes-who was sitting in the couch, turned to see him.

"Got in a fight?" he smirked.

"Yeah" the boy smirked too.

"Did ya win?"

"Not sure, they kicked us out" he shrugged.

"Next time you will, son"

"'course I will"

"Don't encourage him!" a female voice was heard and they both snickered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, okay, not much action in this chapter. But it was kind of a prologue, you know, to present the characters. Tell me what'd you think and what character the next episode should be about, I don't wanna have favoritism.**


	4. Chapter two

**Hello readers! So much time has passed, I know. But if it makes you feel better I've been drawing the OCs a lot, and I mean A LOT. I really like them! :D**

**Anyways, I forgot to say in the last chapter that South Park does not belong to me. Anyways, that and I don't own the OCs either except for Val.**

**And just for the good of saying it, I do not do drugs.**

**...**

Chapter two: Charlotte in Shitballsland.

_"Made any friends?"_

_"Uh...no"_

_"Oh, don't worry sweetie. You'll meet someone nice"_

_"I hope"_

_..._

Charlotte had had that conversation four days ago, and she still barely talked in school. Not that there wasn't kids there that seemed nice, but she was too nervous to talk to anybody, due to the events two days ago.

_"Hello, I'm Butters" a blonde boy with a baby face approached her, he was the first one to do so,_

_"Hi" she smiled a little but didn't look at him directly. He seemed to be about to say something else when a fat boy with a red jacket passed by._

_"Don't get so close to her, Butters! That weird eye shit she has is contagious!" he faked a worried tone, Charlotte could notice, but Butters couldn't._

_"Oh no! It is?" he exclaimed buying it easily, then he ran away to wash himself in the bathroom._

...

Charlotte got really embarassed then, and was afraid that if she approached someone they'd treat her like that too. She already hated that fat boy, he had already made fun of her at least two or three times, and not only her, she had seen him make fun of others, many many many tines.

"Alright children," a woman entered the classroom. She had all her reddish brown hair tied in a bun and was wearing professional clothes "I'm miss Smith, and I'm gonna be your new teacher until Mr. Garrison gets out of jail" the kids didn't pay much attention.

"Weird...Smith, but she isn't black" Val said.

_Meanwhile in Cafe Monet..._

"So, Satan, why did you invite me here?" Jesus asked the devil who was looking around nervous.

"I-I wanted to tell you something. You know, I've been thinking about the power we have about Earth and well, this place has been kinda boring for a while, don't you think?" he said while playing with his fingers.

"Well, yes, maybe, but lots of non-boring stuff happens here in South Park"

"I know! I just wanna make one little thing here, I don't have a couple right now, so I've been bored. Maybe you-?"

"We are not gonna be a couple, Satan"

"Was worth the try..." the demon sighed "Anyways, just wanted to tell you that I'm turning this city upside down, so-"

"Wait wait wait! My father doesn't agree with this. If you make a craziness out of this city, at least create a way out" he stopped to drink from his cup of coffee.

"Argh, fine. I'll make a fucking way out"

"Do not curse"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he stormed out the Cafe, opened a dark portal in the streets, a flying demon got out from it, and he entered, the portal disappeared.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

Maybe he should have gone for that demon...

...nah

_Later in hell..._

"Hum, I have no idea what I should do...hey you! Yeah you, Hitler, right?"

"Blah blah blah blah" **(N/A: Imagine German please xP).**

"...sure...hey, any ideas of what we could do to South Park?"

"Blah blah blah blah blaaaaaaah!"

"There's not much Jews in there"

"Owww, blah blah..." he thought for a moment and then he jumped "Blah blah blah blah blahlaaaa!"

"That's...brilliant! Girly, creepy and childish but brilliant! I'll do it right away! And I know just the person for being the hero so the curse never breaks!" he smirked and Hitler clapped happily.

_The next day..._

Charlotte woke up suddenly. She felt...weird, as if something wasn't in it's place. She tried to ignore it as she put her normal clothes on and walked downstairs, they should be having breakfast by then, but when she reached the kitchen, no one was there. There was no sound either. She went to her parents' room but found nothing, then to her sister's, but also nothing. She started to panic. Where could they be? Maybe they were kidnapped! Maybe they were tied up right now and being watched by a camera or some really strong guy! Maybe her little sister was being raped right now!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" when she realized it, she was already running in circles. She sat in the floor and hugged her legs against her chest, then she started to breath deeply to calm herself. First, she had to see if they weren't outside or something.

She walked out and looked around to see the same houses she had been seeing for a week everytime she looked out from her bedroom window. But there was no people walking around, weird.

She walked to school, usually one of her parents took her in the car, but since she hadn't seen them...

All her way to school was quiet, she didn't see anyone. At all. Once she reached the building, she tried to open the door to notice it was closed, she sighed. What the hell was happening? If this continued she would start running in circles and not only screaming but also crying.

"Achu!" the blonde turned around fast, there was a little girl coming out of the woods. She had short brown hair, grayish eyes, a huge clock in her arms and...were those bunny ears? The brunette barely gazed at Charlotte before running off mumbling something about being late. Charlotte wasn't going to follow her, there could be problems, but then again: Charlotte always told herself that she had to be more curious, the little girl could have answers. So, for once, she didn't do what she would usually do and ran after the little girl, or how people knew her, Karen McCormick.

After a while of running, Karen stopped running and checked her big clock. Charlotte looked up to see a big chart that said 'Oprah Country', she raised an eyebrow, she had never seen that place before. However, she followed Karen inside, ignoring her worried conscience.

There was several ways to go: Oprah's inspiration, Oprah's heart, Oprah's kidneys, Oprah's feelings...Karen turned into a dark corner and, of course, Charlotte followed. The floor was dark brown, there was a big hole in the floor, and it seemed to have no end.

"Uh, excuse me?" Charlotte said softly, Karen barely looked at her "Where are you going? You shouldn't-"

"Sorry, I have to go!" the brunette interrupted and, before Charlotte could say anything else, Karen jumped inside. The blonde approached the hole and looked down, nothing could be seen, and she didn't want to jump inside too.

"You have entered to Oprah's asshole" a robotic voice said.

"The what?!" the girl exclaimed, the shock accidentally made her move her feet and fall right inside the hole, or rather, asshole.

The girl opened her eyes, she was falling and falling and falling, if she hadn't been so scared, she would probably be questioning why Oprah's asshole was so damn deep. Then she hit the floor of a room.

She stood up and looked around, the form was circular and it had no doors. There were curtains and a table in the middle of the room, she looked for Karen, who was looking worried. There was a bottle with yellow liquid in the table, Charlotte could notice, Karen grabbed it and drank some, then she grew small as a mouse along with her clock, Charlotte's jaw fell. The _little _girl walked towards the wall, where a certainly small curtain was, she opened it to reveal an also small door, she then simply opened it and passed trough it.

Charlotte didn't wanna act curious anymore, she wanted to get the hell outta there as quick as she could. She opened every curtain but they only revealed wall, every one of them. The only escape from the room was that little door, the girl sighed and took the small bottle, she drank some of the yellow liquid and coffed, disgusted. Her body started to get smaller and smaller, but her clothes didn't, she let go a little yelp because of that.

When she finally managed to get out of her normal clothes, she discovered she had a blue dress on, she sighed again, she wished the dress at least was black. She looked like a five-years-old.

Charlotte opened the little door and stepped in, only to notice it was just another hole.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed as she fell.

"You have entered now to Oprah's vagina"

"This is so groooooooooooooooooooss!"

The blonde hit the floor again, but this time it wasn't floor, it was grass. She looked up to see a yellow track, trees, bushes and a lake, there was also lots of big mushrooms.

"What the hell..." she whispered.

"Hi. Who are you?" it was a boy sitting on top of a mushroom. He had red fuzzy hair, green eyes and...was dressed as a caterpillar. He also had multiple books around him.

"Um, Charlotte" she said.

"I'm Kyle" he smiled and made some bubbles with his bubble pipe. His voice sounded familiar...oh yeah! She had heard him yell to the fat boy several times! He was from her class, but didn't he remember her?

"Uh, why're you a caterpillar?" the blonde asked.

"I was born like this, why? Have you never seen a gigant caterpillar before?" he smiled.

"Not really, no..." she answered. Kyle's eyes widened.

"so you came from another land?"

"I was home a few moments ago. Didn't you come here by Oprah's asshole too?"

"No. It's forbidden to get outta here"

"Who forbids it?"

"The red hearts queen" he said darkly.

"The...red hearts...queen" Charlotte repeated mumbling, this was getting too familiar to her. Alice in Wonderland much? She had heard the story as a kid and had seen the movie too, so if she defeated the queen she would probably return home, maybe it was all just a dream! The problem was...she had to speak to everyone.

"Well, I guess I'll go now..." she said before walking away.

"Hey! Look out!" Kyle's voice rang, suddenly a door fell right in front of Charlotte. She looked at him without knowing what to do "Take it. It's a short way"

"You know where I'm going?"

"I know everything"

"So you have...magic?" yes. Charlotte was being curious, what the hell? It was a dream anyways.

"No. I just study a lot" the blonde girl didn't answer, she just turned around sighing and opened the door to find darkness.

"Um, this isn't another of Oprah's holes, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah, it isn't" Kyle smiled, Charlotte nodded and threw herself inside "...That's Brad Pitt's"

When Charlotte opened her eyes again, she found herself in the woods. It was darker because of the tall trees. She started walking trying to gain confidence, and not really gaining it.

"Hey" a voice sounded, Charlotte looked around but found nothing.

"Hello?" she turned her head around to find a face right in front of her "Gaaaah!" she jumped away and the face smiled. It grew hair, chestnut brown hair. It was a boy.

"No reason to scream. I'm not gonna hurt ya" he said smiling, but the girl stepped back anyways.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jason" suddenly the face disappeared and his whole body appeared on a tree "And you are...?"

"I'm Charlotte" she looked away and then to him again, he had purple and magenta clothes, cat ears and tail.

"Hum. I don't think I've ever seen you" he said. Charlotte shook her head slowly, not knowing what to say, Jason smiled at her anyways "Say, why're you alone in a dark forest?" he asked as he disappeared again, Charlotte looked around but didn't find him.

"I...don't know..." she said "I'm lost" she covered her mouth in regret, what kind of idiot tells a stranger that she's lost?!

He smiled, what was he smiling about so much?! He was gonna kidnap her, he was gonna kidnap her and then rape her and then throw her to the ground and leave her to die!

"Hey, you don't have to breath so heavily" Jason chuckled "I'm not a bad guy. Hum, maybe the Mad Hatter''ll know what to do with you" he disappeared again, Charlotte looked around "You coming?" he appeared some steps away from her, pointing to the road.

"Um, yeah" a hole appeared in the floor "Oh, not again!" she couldn't help but yell, the cat chuckled again.

"Those things appear every now and then, you don't have to jump in there" he explained as he disappeared again, the girl sighed in relief and kept walking as the constantly appearing and disappearing boy/cat/whatever guided her.

"Gah! Jason! H-hi!" Charlotte looked down, two boys with the same clothes were there. One was twitching and the other was trembling. They both had blonde hair.

"Hi Tweek, hi Thomas" the brunette greeted them friendly, they seemed pretty delicate.

"Wh-who's this girl-bitchy whore!" Charlotte frowned, what she gonna be bullied in her dreams too?!

"He has Tourette's syndrome" Jason whispered to her ear. Oh, the blonde had heard from that syndrome like two years ago, apparently a boy was gonna appear on Dateline NBC with Chris Hansen, but never did "Just act normal"

"I'm Charlotte" she extended her hand, Thomas shook it quickly with a small smile.

"Ass!" he yelled, then covered his mouth.

"D-do I ha-ave to sh-shake her hand t-too?" Tweek asked as he blushed "I-I can't! I-it's-! Gah! Too much pressure!"

"Uh, it's fine dude" Jason said.

"S-so, where-ere are y-ou go-going?"

"We were 'bout to see the Mad Hatter, do you know where she is?" the cat asked disappearing.

"Gah! Jason, do-don't do that! I-it's scary!" Tweek said pulling his own hair.

"Couldn't help it, it's funny" Jason replied, appearing on a tree "Anyway, do you know?"

"We k-know where she is, she moved just some minutes ago, fucker! Cock-sucker bitches!" Thomas said.

"You-you'll find her if you go this way!" they with said in unison, pointing to the darkest part of the forest "Assholes!"

"Okay, thanks!" Jason said while disappearing again.

"J-Jason! Gah!" Tweek screamed, the cat laughed.

"Say bye bye, Charlotte" he smiled, the blonde waved her hand.

"Bye" she gave them a little smile, they _really _seemed delicate.

While they walked, Charlotte noticed that the forest was getting darker and darker, the trees were larger so they covered more of the light, she knew it would be darker than where she was before, but it seemed like it was night! She started to get nervous, what if she shouldn't have trusted Jason? What if he was indeed dangerous? Huh?! What then?!

"We're here"

"Huh?" Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts to see where the cat had gotten her. The trees covered almost all the sunlight, luckily there were candles in a table in there, there were plates, tea cups, it pretty much looked like a tea party. Oh, she was _there_.

"Why is so dark in here?" Charlotte whispered, it looked like she didn't have to talk out loud.

"She doesn't like bright light" Jason answered.

"She?"

"Well, how do we have here?" there was a silhouette with a big black hat with a bandanna around it and a clover. It was a girl, Charlotte could notice when she raised her head. She had blonde hair as well, but it was lighter, her left eye was covered and her eye was blue "Well, if it isn't good ol' kitty Jason!" she smiled "And this girl I've never seen before!" she exclaimed "Or didn't I?" she asked suspiciously "Hey, you two, have you ever seen this girl?" she asked to the two figures in the table. They both turned to look at Charlotte. One of them was blonde and had ice blue eyes and rabbit ears, the other was was more...chubby, had brown hair, grayish blue eyes and mouse ears.

"Well, I've never seen her, I'm sure. I'd remember such a cute face" the blonde winked at her flirty, Charlotte's cheeks turned red, what the hell?! He just saw her and was already flirting with her?!

"I've never seen her either, who's she?" the other boy, or rather mouse said.

"Well, obviously, she is...wait, I don't know!" the obvious Mad Hatter laughed "Who is she, Jason?"

"She's Charlotte, she isn't from this land" he explained. The Mad Hatter jumped to the table, walked on it toward them, breaking some stuff in the process, and jumped in front of Charlotte to hold her hands with shiny eyes-er, eye.

"Really?! So you're the one?" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uuuhh..."

"Well, seems like you girls get along just fine. Guess I'll be going" Jason said lazily as he disappeared.

"H-hey, wait!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Don't you want some tea?" The Mad Hatter asked out loud.

"I'm fine!" the cat's voice could be heard fading away.

"Tks, Tks. That pussycat" the girl in the hat said as she shook her head. Charlotte just looked at her, not sure of which way did she meant that. She could hear giggles at the back.

"Hihihi, she called him pussy" the blonde rabbit told the other boy, who looked a little confused.

"Yeah, for pussycat" he replied. Charlotte held a sigh.

"Well, Charlie"

"Please don't call me that"

"We already know your name but you don't know ours, I think it's time for a presentation here!" she seemed overly jolly, was she usually like that or it was added from the Mad part?

She took her hat off and bowed.

"You may know me as the Mad Hatter, but you may as well call me Bri" she smiled brightly.

"...okay?"

"This little pervert rabbit here, is Kenneth!" she said, putting and arm around the blonde.

"Just call me Kenny" he winked again. He was annoying her.

"Aaaaaaaand this baby here is Byron!" Bri passed her arm around the mouse's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled.

"So, now that we know each other and are officially friends, c'mon. Sit wherever you want" Bri said pointing to the table. Hey, when did she get the idea that they were friends? "Sit by me"

"But you just said-"

"C'mon!" she took her wrist and placed her on the seat besides her. This time Charlotte didn't hold her sigh "Want some tea?"

"Uh, sure" Brightly took a big casserole and looked inside, she took three tea cups from it and placed them on the table. They had tea inside them already.

"Pick" Charlotte took a random cup, Bri took the other two and threw them to the sky "So, Charlie-"

"Don't-"

"-I've heard that you're not from here"

"Oh! I've heard that too!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Jason just told you" Charlotte said, but they didn't seem to listen to her when she spoke with logic. They must've really be insane. "Yeah, I'm not from...how was this place called?"

"Shitballsland!" the three of them answered in unison.

"...this place is called Shitballsland?"

"Yup!"

What. The. Fuck.

Oh, whatever. She needed to defeat the queen quickly so she could go home, away from these crazy people.

"Uhm. Why is so important that I'm from another land?" she asked the less impatient she could.

"I'm incredibly glad that you asked!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed.

"You see, there's a prophecy that says that a creature from another land will defeat the Red Hearts Queen and save all of us" Byron explained.

"By! I wanted to say it, dammit!" Bri faked anger, but seconds later started laughing. Insane.

_Meanwhile..._

"What the hell?! They were NOT supposed to know that!" Satan protested.

"There's always smuggling, those ignorants!" Michael Jackson exclaimed.

"Ugh, it must've been that Jesus! Why the fuck did I tell him?!"

"You wanted an excuse to visit that French cafe with someone" Napoleon Bonaparte said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah"

_Back to Shitballsland..._

"And does it say _how _I'll defeat her?" she really hoped it was in golf and not against a dragon.

"Nope, it doesn't" the Mad Hatter replied smiling "But I'm sure you will!"

"Alright! Alright! What the fuck is this?!" a new voice yelled. They turned around to see Mr. Garrison, angry.

"Mr. Garrison? What's wrong?" Byron asked confused.

"I should be asking that! What's wrong?! What's wrong with you, assholes?!"

"Excuse me?" Bri said.

"Shut up! You damn fake! You're a goddamn fake, Bri!" he yelled.

"What?!"

"You're not tricking _anyone_, Blondie! Anyone! Everyone knows you're not the fucking Mad Hatter!" Charlotte, Kenny and Byron looked at Bri, what the fuck was going on?

"What are you talking about, Mr. Garrison? I'm not that insane not to know who I am" the blue eyed defended herself, Garrison, however, didn't back off.

"You're not supposed to be here! Mr. Hat is!" he yelled really really loud.

"Mr. Hat...?" Charlotte asked, no one answered her though. She got her answer by looking at Mr. Garrison's right hand, it was under the clothes of a puppet. Mr. Hat.

"Mr. Garrison, I'm the Mad Hatter, not Mr. Hat!" Bri tried to explain.

"Why?! Mr. Hat deserves it much more! He even has a similar name, Goddammit!"

"Damming, Garrison! He's not the Mad Hatter! I am! Stop bothering us and fuck off!" Bri yelled losing her patience. Mr. Garrison seemed to be in shock for a moment, then he recovered.

"That's it! I'm calling the authoritah!"

"The authoritah?" Charlotte got more and more confused. The other three weren't, they were worried.

"The authoritah is the queen!" Byron exclaimed.

"You better get outta here or you won't be able to stop her!" Bri said.

"Bu-but-! What?!"

"C'mon! I'll take you!" Kenny said taking Charlotte by the hips.

"Oh, not you ain't!" Bri took him by the shirt and pulled him away from Charlotte "We're gonna distract the queen's soldiers while Charlie runs away, we all!" she said, looking mainly at Kenny "Now, c'mon! Run Charlie, run!" the blonde in the blue dress started running while yelling.

"Stop calling me Charlie!"

Not much minutes passed when the soldiers of the queen came to the tea party, they may looked soft, but they weren't. They quickly arrested the three of the insane tea drinkers while Charlotte kept on running.

"Goddammit!"

_To be continued..._

**Author's note: **

**WOW! What the fuck was that?! Yep, cracked Alice in Wonderland chapter, it will be a part two! More characters! More action...or something like that! More cracked and crazy stuff if this wasn't enough! (I personally think it wasn't)**

***Sorry if Jesus, Satan and Hitler are kind of OOC, but I haven't watched much chapters with them and the ones I have watched I watched them loooooooooong ago. So yeah, maybe they're OOC.**

***Bri Ciaphe is overly jolly and kinda crazy on propose 'cuz, she's the goddamn Mad Hatter, c'mon!**

**This chapter was also a tribute for Oprah's vagina, Mingle, and her anus, Gary. Their death was so sad, we'll miss you dudes!**


End file.
